And A Dash of Purple Phone
by HawkeyeLover
Summary: One-shots revolving around the wonderful pairing of Purple Guy and Phone Guy(Rebornica's, not mine) since there don't seem to be many. Ranging from k to T, with all kinds of genres. Almost anything's accepted, EXCEPT for smut. Sorry, none of that here. (I do not own the cover image nor any musical lyrics used for this story unless I actually say they're mine)
1. Gambling Man

**A/N: Hey-o readers! So, I'm supposed to be finishing up the next chapter for my other story, **_**Around We Go, **_**but my muse left me and I was struck with the urge to write this. Note: THIS WILL CONTAIN HOMOSEXUAL PAIRINGS. If that bothers you, you can either leave OR you can check out my other FNAF fanfiction mentioned above which contains NO homosexual pairing (yes, shameless self-advertising) **

**Other note: Characters are Rebornica's, not mine, though I guess the **_**actual **_**characters belong to Scott. **

**So with that, here we go!**

**Prompt: He'd never been a gambling man.**

**~!~**

Phone sighed.

Since he'd seen the tapes of Vince- _Vincent_, not Vince anymore- murdering those poor kids, the many, many questions in his head swirled about, unanswered. Mostly: _why_?

"Why would you do something like that, Vince-Vincent?" He muttered under his breath, catching himself with the nickname. "I wanted to be your friend." _Maybe even a little more. _He shook his head clear of the thoughts. He should focus on his job.

Speaking of his job, _yes_, the place was closing down, but the boss had requested he stay to guard the place anyway, even if the animatronics weren't present. They had been packaged—for what or where they were going-he had no idea, but he was glad. It would be quiet tonight.

Maybe he could actually catch up on his sleep for once.

He settled himself in the swivel chair, and propped up his feet on the desk, hands resting on the back of his head.

"**Psst. **_**Helloooooo~?**_**"**

His eyes shot open. His feet slid off the desk's surface and planted themselves firmly on the ground. His hands gripped the armrests.

An intruder. Of _course. _And the last thing he wanted to do was call the police, he'd never had a good experience with them, but that was a story for another time. Besides, it's not like he should call them seeing as how dealing with intruders was part of his job as security. . .

"My _one _quiet night? Really?" Phone asked no one. He unhooked the cheap plastic flashlight from his belt loop and flicked it on, venturing into the west hallway.

The small circle of light didn't really light up much but it did the job, dimly lighting his path as he made his way into the dining room. The stage was empty, the tables gone.

Phone froze.

A lone wooden chair stood in the middle of the room, a spotlight on it.

The night guard stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure whether to approach or not, and finally decided to come closer. He stood in front of it, brows furrowing. "Hello? I-I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave . . . hello?" He looked left and right, confused.

"**Hello."**

Phone jumped, and whirled around, only for someone to grasp his shoulders tightly and give him a good shove.

He yelped, stumbling back, tripped and sat down hard in the chair. Cold metal restraints appeared from the arms of the chair to lock his wrists in place. The now broken flashlight rolled away. "What-what the fuck-!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"**You've got a dirty mouth, Phone. I like that."**

Phone stiffened. Wait a minute . . . that . . . that voice. He'd heard it before. He swallowed hard. "Vi . . . Vincent?"

The guard stared in shock as someone stepped forth from the shadows. A man, dressed in a completely purple suit(and no he _did not_ look handsome). _Vincent._ He tilted his head to the side, eyes completely white, and _glowing._ "**Yes?"**

Phone opened his mouth to say something but Vincent interrupted him. "**You know. . ." **The killer frowned, feigning hurt. "**You ratted me out. That wasn't very nice."**

The trapped man searched for something to say, and managed. "I know you're angry. But I don't care." He could feel the heat of defiance and anger build in his chest. "You killed those kids! Why?"

When Vincent didn't respond, he shot out another question. "Why did you come back, anyway? To kill me?"

But Vincent had gone and was nowhere in sight. "Vincent! I swear-!" He trailed off as he heard music begin to play.

_Place your bets, ladies and gentleman, place your bets._

_**Ooooooh Ahhhhh oh, oooooh ah oh, oooooOOooooooh I~**_

_**I met you once, I loved you twice**_

_**That's the way this tale begins, **_the former night guard drawled with a smooth deep baritone.__

Phone's shoulders slumped. "You came here to _sing_? Are-are you serious?!" He cried incredulously.

Unsurprisingly, he was ignored.

_**I played my hand, I rolled the dice**_

_**Now I'm paying for my sins**_

"By that you mean killing five human beings, right?"

_**I got some bad addiction, baby, it's you—yeah, yeah, that's right**_

_**And I feel you taking over me**_

_**Could luck be a lady in here toniiiiiiight**_

He appeared on the stage, a cane in hand and a violet fedora atop his head. He swung it about in time with the song, looking like one of those old-timey performers way back when.

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

Phone tensed, and felt himself heat up with embarrassment. The purple man's eyes never left his as he sang.

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it allllllllll~**_

_**(Baby I'd lose it all)**_

He leapt off the stage, landing with all the gracefulness as if he stepped off a curb. He approached Phone, still singing strong and loud as he tapped his feet in an odd but endearing (?) dance.

_**Baeeeeeeeeee-by**_

_**Oh, could you be the queen of hearts**_

_**Or the devil in disguise?**_

The man winked.

_**With every move**_

_**I'm blinded by those diamonds in your eyes**_

_**I got some bad addiction, baby, it's you—yeah, yeah, that's right**_

_**And I feel you taking over me**_

_**Could luck be a lady in here toniiiiiiiight**_

_Hey, I'm __**not **__a woman! _Phone wanted to shout, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt. _Damn that man can sing. _He mentally slapped himself. _You're not supposed to be enjoying this!_

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

_**My odds are stacked**_

_**I've never been a gambling man**_

_**I've never had the winning hand**_

_**But for you I'd lose it alllllllllll~**_

_**(Baby I'd lose it all)**_

_**I'm raptured in your sweet lovin' but it feels just like a curse**_

_**You're beneath my skin, I start tremblin' with this love so dangerous **_

Vincent reached out with one hand to momentarily brush his fingers beneath his chin and along his jaw, with a grin that rivaled the Cheshire cat.

Phone gulped.

_**Place your bets, I want you to place your bets**_

Vincent snapped his fingers with the beat.

_**Why don't you just place your bets on me?**_

It continued like this until the song ended, the killer dancing and singing circles around his chair, the heat spreading more and more on Phone's face. Good thing his head was already red. The spotlights shone and spun around them in different colors until the very last lyric, all of them shutting down with the exception of the one on Phone.

Vincent leaned in close, and Phone stammered a bit leaning back till the back of his head touched the chair. His heart beat hard in his chest, the criminal's white gaze piercing through him. He leaned in closer-

_**But for you, I would lose it alllll~**_

-and Phone felt lips press softly against his cheek. His eyes opened (he honestly didn't even know when he had shut them) and realized that both Vincent and the cuffs were gone. His reached up a hand to press his fingers to his flushed cheek, and groaned inwardly and outwardly, sighing.

He shook his head again, scooped up his flashlight, and made his way back to the office.

Unaware of a curling smirk and a pair of white eyes watching him.

**~!~**

**A/N: Ok, first, I know Phone doesn't really have eyes, considering he has a phone for a head, but just go with it :P And by all means, if any purple phone shippers(that's my name for it XD) out there have any ideas or prompts let me know in a review! If one of these oneshots gets really popular, I might make it into a full-fledged story, we'll have to see. And let me have a bit of input—did they seem in character? I wasn't too sure about Phone Guy so I'd appreciate anything! *waves* Buh Byye~!**


	2. Sick Day

**A/N: Hey there thanks to The DJ Absolution, purplephones5eva, CryaoticAnime, and DS for reviewing, and thank you for the wonderful ideas! I'll respond to your reviews at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. But there are sexual references—Oh Vince.**

**Special thanks to purplephones5eva for this idea: Phone is sick when he comes to work, and Vincent knows just the thing.**

**~!~**

"Ah. . ."

Ah. . ."

"ACHOO!" Phone sneezed so hard, the phone atop his head fell off and into his lap. He sighed, putting it back into its place as reached up his other hand to rub the front of his face.

If there's one thing Phone knew for sure, it's that being sick _sucked._

And he always got sick every year around December, which was one of his favorite times of the year, which sucked even more. And yet, he was still going to work. Why? Well, he needed the money. Bills and all that jazz.

Which was one of the things he was currently cursing under his breath as he walked to the pizzeria. Yes, _walked._ He didn't own a car, but he did live in a pretty small town—one of those which you could walk anywhere you needed to. Freddy Fazbear's was pretty close, so he felt if he took the bus, it would just be plain lazy of him.

He unhooked the ring of keys from his belt as soon as he reached the doors, wanting to get inside as quickly as possible.

The pizza place had already been cleared out, and midnight didn't start for another hour or two . . . he checked his watch.

**9:32 pm**

Phone sent a half-hearted wave to Chris, who lightly grinned back, and plopped down into his chair. Just as he was getting comfortable, a sudden urge struck him. He groaned, pushing himself up and headed for the men's restroom.

The guard massaged two fingers into his temples as he headed back to his office. God, he had the worst headache. Closing his eyes, he eased himself back into the chair. . . _This chair got a lot cushier since I left two minutes ago . . ._ Phone thought skeptically. He shifted a bit, pondering.

"**You do realize you're **_**rubbing against me**_**, right?"**

Phone yelped and shot out of the swivel chair, or would've, if a familiar purple arm hadn't wrapped around his waist. "Vi-Vincent!?"

"**Yes, dear?"** Vincent purred.

"Let me go!"

"**Mm, no thanks, I'm good."**

Phone growled, hands pushing weakly at Vincent's arm as he squirmed. He froze when Vincent leaned in to chuckle lowly in his ear, "**Keep going, love."**

"P-perv!"

"**You know it, baby."**

Phone gave up, groaning with frustration. "Why don't you go bother Chris or something?"

Vincent made a face. "**Blech, **_**no—"**_He paused, looking thoughtful. "**Well, actually, maybe later**."

They sat in a strangely comfortable silence. For about two seconds. Then—

"_Achoo!"_

Vincent straightened. "**Are you . . . sick?"**

He almost sounded amused, the bastard.

"N-no!" Phone protested. He could feel Vincent shift slightly and he yelped as he felt himself lean back sharply. "**Relax, I'm reclining the seat."**

"What are you . . .?" The phone-headed night guard felt himself blush as Vincent rubbed his face in the crook of his neck, the stubble tickling his neck and sending goose bumps along his arms. His back was now pressed flush against the man's chest. "**I think a long nap will do us both some good, don't you think?" **

Phone opened his mouth.

"**Don't answer that. I don't really care."**

He closed it. He briefly thought of protesting, but wasn't in the mood, and he doubted he would win in this state against Vincent's stubbornness. And it really wasn't so bad, it was warm and soft. Phone could feel himself growing more tired.

He sighed in defeat, accepting his fate, and got comfortable. The serial killer hummed, content, and tightened his arms around him.

They slept soundly, at least until Chris walked in.

He definitely learned his lesson about knocking.

**~!~**

**A/N: Ah yes the cure to all flus and colds: Vincent cuddles. So what do ya think? And, do you prefer 'Phone' or 'Scott'? Just in case you don't like what I've been calling him. I could really use your guys' input, it'd help a lot. Are they OOC or IC? And please please please send ideas! I love to see how creative you guys can get!**

**The DJ Absolution: Thanks I'll consider it!**

**Purplephone5eva: OMG yes, I think I might do more of that list**

**CryaoticAnime: Same! They're my OTP**

**DS: Um, I might need some help with that. I'm afraid I don't know much about it *sheepish grin* What they look like, their surroundings, etc. It would really help. **


	3. Here For You

**A/N: Sooo Second Chance AU by Taberdoodle on tumblr. (If you don't know what that is, basically Vincent regrets killing the kids and lives with Scott in his apartment) This specific scene was based off a drawing I made of the two. Enjoy~**

**~!~**

"No!"

"Vincent, unlock this door _right now_!"

"I said no!"

"Damn it Vincent!" Scott growled. "You can't just keep me here!"

"You _live _here," Vincent pointed out snarkily.

"What is your deal?!" Scott snapped, growing rather annoyed at his roommate. "Why are you being so stubborn?!" He stepped forward to loom (only slightly) over him, using his height advantage to the best of his ability.

Vincent stepped forward as well, somehow being eyelevel despite being two inches shorter. "Because, you idiot, I know you need someone to talk to right now, and if you want to ignore me, then fine, but you're not leaving my sight! You're staying _right here_ where I can keep an eye on you!" He insisted, shouting.

The night guard went quiet, glowering with all his might. Vincent stared evenly right back, refusing to step down.

They glared at each other for a few tense moments, before Scott something in Vincent's eyes that cracked his anger little by little until it all melted away in one fell swoop. He rushed forward to embrace the purple man, who had already been in the process of spreading his arms.

The phone man wrapped his own arms around him tightly, feeling Vincent rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Scott could never really tell him how grateful he was for the man's presence, at least not in words.

Hugs would have to do for now.

**~!~**

**A/N: So not really romance, sorry :/ I was kinda in the mood for fluff. But don't worry, I'm working on the Mythology AU so that should be up eventually. Thanks for your ideas and reviews, they're very much appreciated! Buh Byye~**


	4. Mythology AU(1)

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so sorry my dear readers! I haven't updated in a while, have I? I've been really with school and exams and birthday plans and stuff but here's something!**

**Mythology AU requested by: DS (guest) **

**~!~**

Scott muttered under his breath as he trekked through the forest. _Messenger, do this, do that. _He deserved a break every once in a while, too, you know! And the trip was especially long this time, he had to pack for a three day trip!

He sighed, pushing branches aside and carefully stepping over rocks, as the path became a bit rougher. Soon, the grass transformed to stone, and the man soon come upon a large cave, with a jagged entrance.

He frowned, unfolding the crinkled paper that he had been given by the senders. Roughly sketched upon was a cave identical to the one in front of him. This had to be the place. Scott took a breath, and tentatively stepped inside.

His head swiveled from side to side, searching for any sign of life. "Um . . . hello? Hello, hello? I uh, have a message for you. . ."

The messenger stepped further inside, heart pounding loudly in his ears. Something dark moved in the corner of his eye and he jumped, pivoting in place. "Is- is anyone there?" He called, his voice a bit shaky from fear. He dropped his bag to the ground, frantically digging for a torch. He quickly grasped it and ran it along the wall in a swift move, setting it alight.

"Uh, alright, I'll just . . . leave it here?" He tried again, receiving no response.

Scott turned quickly, only to bump in a wall of something. . .

_Scales. _

He let out a small screech, backpedaling furiously only to have something cool and heavy wrap from his ankles to the middle of his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. His bag was pressed uncomfortably to his side, the various items poking him.

"Well, well . . . a messssage? For me? Let'ssss read what it sssssayss, hmm?" A dark, scaly, purple face shoved itself into his personal space, with a fanged smirk and pure white eyes. A naga!

The message had fluttered to the ground, the strange man-snake creature scooped it up, eyes skimming over the words. "_The snack I promised you for not devouring me, enjoy_."

Scott gaped openly, he had literally been sent to his death! Those pieces of gold weren't worth it, not for this! He was at a loss for words, utterly shocked.

"A sssnack?" The naga chuckled. "Well I _am _hungry. . ." he purred, the side of his face pressing against the messenger's—the man in question shuddered, feeling smooth scales rub against his cheek.

"But. . ." The man's head snapped up. He swallowed and attempted pleading for his life. "P-please! Don't eat me! I'll. . . I'll do whatever you want, I swear!" He babbled, almost incoherent with the terror that rattled his speech.

He yelped, feeling a clawed hand coming to rest on his throat. "_Don't _interrupt me, messssenger." The naga growled. His irritated demeanor turned off like a switch, the angry look vanishing to be replaced with something darker and heavier, something Scott couldn't identify. "Asss I was sssaying. I am hungry," Scott swallowed, "But not _that _kind of hunger."

The messenger's brows furrowed, wondering what he could possibly mean. He was answered when the hand around his throat slid up to his head, pushing his hood back to grab a handful of hair and yank forcing his head back and a cry to escape his lips.

He cried out again, feeling something hot and slick run up the side of his neck slowly. He squirmed in his scaly bonds with disgust, conflicting with horror as he realized what the snake-man meant.

"_Hold still, love,_" The naga purred, tightening his grip on his prey's head as he smirked against the terrified man's throat.

"You're not going _anywhere._"

**~!~**

**A/N: Whew! Done :) And now replies:  
>AddiLion: You're very welcome!<strong>

**DS: They are indeed, thank you. Would you mind telling me what you thought of this? You were the one to request it :)**

**kitkat1003: Well, here ya go!**

**Katsuten: I'll add it to the list, thanks for your input!**

**Cheetahtwo: Thanks, you should totally check them out when you have the time, they're amazing! And I was considering doing that pairing, but three things to write would definitely be a handful, so when my other story is done, or this piece no longer gets requests, I'll probably get started on that. (psst. I ship that too *wink wink*) And thank you, you kicked my butt into gear to write this oneshot!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and make sure to keep 'em coming! It's the best birthday present a writer could ask for ;) See ya in the next oneshot! Buhh Byee~ **


	5. Domestic! Scott and Vincent

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for staying with me! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Recently I had to put my dog down so stuff has been pretty tough lately. But here's a little something, sorry it's short but I wanted to give you to have at least one oneshot because it's been really long.**

**So here's some Domestic!Scott and Vincent as per requested by: Kasuten **

Scott squinted as he examined the cookbook. "Let's see," he muttered, "I need more dough."

He reached across the counter to scoop up another cup of flour to add to the mound of dough already in front of him. An assortment of items was spread across the kitchen countertop in advance, ranging from cheese to tomatoes, to bowls and green peppers.

He sprinkled a bit more of the white powder and set to work the lump of dough with his hands, kneading with his knuckles. A sleeved forearm reached up to wipe at the sweat starting to form on his forehead.

What he didn't notice was a familiar purple man entering the kitchen, his bare feet not making a sound as he walked up behind Scott. A mischievous grin etched itself on his face, and he tiptoed over. . .

"Boo!" He clamped his hand down onto the man's hips and pulled him back to his chest.

What he didn't expect what the screech of pure terror that accompanied Scott slipping and falling, taking Vincent with him. And they were helpless as the flattened and round dough went up. . .

. . . And plopped onto Vincent's head to cover it like a blanket. Scott stared at him with a mix of exasperation and incredulity before utterly breaking down in gut-busting laughter.

The purple man in question growled and raised a hand to push the unready pizza up off his face, staring at Scott with a deadpan expression.

Scott took notice. "Oh, don't you glare at me!" He managed between laughs. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me!"

Once he calmed down, he helped Vincent pull off the dough.

"You wanna order pizza instead?"

"We're getting Hawaiian."

"Of course."

**~!~**

**A/N: There we go! Again, sorry it's short, but it's something. Now, onto replies for your beautiful reviews:**

**Cheetahtwo: Oh, it definitely need more recognition, I agree whole-heartedly! And of course—thank you for taking time to review :). It's appreciated!**

**Kitkat1003: Hey there! I enjoyed meeting you in the Twitch chat, lol. Maybe we'll run into each other again :P I'll work on the mythology one later because I've got some other one shots in the works, and b/c I just did a Mythology piece. But thank you for your idea. It's on the list~**

**Guest: Please read the description/summary of these one shots.**

**Shadow-the-Knight: Thank you for adding this to your follows and favorites, and I'm glad you enjoy these :) Hopefully You'll like this one, too!**

**And that's all for today, thank you for the reads, follows, favorites, and reviews, and remember constructive criticism is always welcome! See ya in the oneshot- Buh byye~**


End file.
